Quidditch By Firelight
by bluefuzzyelf
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots.
1. No One Sees Eyes

**Title:** No One Sees Eyes

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Those were not the eyes he knew. This was not his enemy. These eyes were old. They were hard, and they were closed, and they were cynical and street wise and grief filled and weary. They were not the eyes of the boy Draco had known.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author(ess):** bluefuzzyelf

No One Sees Eyes

No one really saw eyes like an enemy did.

No one really saw Harry Potter's eyes, so intensely green, like his enemy.

No one saw his eyes like Draco Malfoy did.

Draco really noticed it his first encounter with Potter in a corridor outside of Transfiguration. He was not unobservant, and had seen the changes in his stance, the way he held himself, even the way he talked in class. Draco didn't really watch Potter, no, but he noticed.

But he really saw it when Potter whipped his wand out and held it at Draco's throat. He couldn't remember exactly what he had said, but it hadn't warranted that particular reaction, whatever it was.

And as Potter leveled his wand, Draco's own ebony piece of wood out and held at Potter's throat, they locked eyes. Draco was stunned. Those were not the eyes he knew. This was not his enemy. These eyes were old. They were hard, and they were closed, and they were cynical and street wise and grief filled and weary. They were not the eyes of the boy Draco had known.

Harry Potter was no longer the boy he had known. He had changed beyond recognition for the blond youth. To his friends, for all he knew, he was still Harry.

But he wasn't. This man was someone else, and Draco had no quarrel with him, because this man could hurt him, kill him. This man could hate.

So Draco lowered his wand. And those eyes, those astoundingly green eyes widened just a fraction. Draco gave the barest of nods, and he could've sworn he saw something else in those eyes then. Gratitude.

He often wondered, later, if it was because he understood. Draco alone really saw the man that no one would recognize for years. He saw, when no one else could.

It was because no one saw eyes like an enemy did.


	2. Non Serviam

**Title:** Non Serviam

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** And as Lucifer had on his banners, he thought _Non serviam_.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author(ess):** bluefuzzyelf

Non Serviam

He was standing by the lake, staring out into the black water. His fingers fondled the parchment in his cloak, and for the first time in a long time, Draco let a real smile cross his lips.

His father was in Azkaban.

Not many people would be glad their fathers were in prison, but Draco was. His fatherÉhis father didn't deserve to claim the last name Malfoy. The man was stupid enough to let himself get caught, stupid enough to proudly claim who he was, and was stuck in a dank cell for the rest of his life.

A stupid man who served a stupid lord with a grudge against a sixteen year old. Draco thought it was pathetic.

His mother hadn't left her room for days. He could hear her crying, sometimes. Even with his father being the cruel man he was, his mother had loved him. Draco would never forget the way her face lit up when she saw him, or the complete despair he saw on it when she'd heard the news.

He loved his mother dearly, and this was why he hated Potter. It was his fault his mother was floating about like a specter, her eyes devoid of any light.

God, ho he hated them both.

_Lucius Malfoy_.

What a horrible name. Draco's smile grew a bit wider. The son of a bitch was in prison. He couldn't throw his son out into the snow anymore. Couldn't poison his food to test if Draco was paying attention. Couldn't raise him to pay allegiance to a lord who was petty and shallow. A lord who's mission had changed from killing all the muggles and half bloods in the world (a pretty stupid ambition that would take _years_), to killing a sixteen year old boy who had a scar on his forehead. Just because he reflected a curse at the grand old age of _one_.

Well. Draco would not serve one such as that. _Non serviam_. The words on Lucifer's banner when he went to war on God himself.

_Non serviam_.

_I will not serve._

Ginny watched from the shadows. She had come out to sit beneath the tree by the lake, to think. But her spot was taken already. Draco Malfoy stood at the edge of the water, smiling. _Smiling_. Not smirking, or sneering, orÉwell, anything else he did with his mouth.

She thought absently that he really was beautiful when he smiled. Then she wondered why he was smiling. His father had just been thrown in Azkaban. He'd blamed Harry for it, and Harry hadn't denied it. He was furious his dad was in prison.

Right?

She was close enough to him that she heard him when he murmured "Non serviam." Ginny frowned. _I will not serve_. Fitting, for Draco Malfoy.

Ginny wanted to know what he was thinking about suddenly, wanted to talk to him.

She blinked. _I've gone mad. I _want_ to talk to Malfoy?_

Ginny walked silently up to him, and stood at his elbow. She didn't say anything, didn't look at him, just stared at the water.

Draco turned. The weaselgirl was standing next to him. A _Weasley_. And Draco wasn't hexing her, or insulting her, or generally making her life hell. His father would've gone ballistic.

Draco suppressed another smile.

"Weasley.

"Malfoy." Her voice was lowered, and she still wasn't looking at him.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, as if asking about the weather.

"Standing next to you.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, yes, but why?

"I wanted to talk to you.

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "That's new. You _want_ to talk to me?

"Yes. I rather think I've gone round the bend.

"I think maybe you have.

"Yep.

"What did you want to talk to me about?

Ginny looked at him. He had slanted his eyes towards her, and grey met brown in a searing glance.

Ginny swallowed. "I wanted-I wanted to know why you were smiling.

Draco stared at her in astonishment. "Why I was smiling?" Ginny nodded. "You want to know why I was smiling?!

"Stop dancing around the subject." Ginny caught his eyes again. "Why?" Her voice had gone soft, and Draco was telling his mouth firmly not to move on pain of torture, but it seemed to like being defiant.

"Because I'm free.


	3. If I Could Love

**Title:** If I Could Love

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** "If I could ever love, it would be you I loved.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Length: **100 words exactly

**Author(ess):** bluefuzzyelf

If I Could Love

"Ginny.

She turned, surprise registering on her face. "What-

He cut her off with a finger to her lips. She stared at him. There was something in her eyes, and then she knew.

"I just wanted you to know." He lowered his hand. Ginny trembled. _Please no, please oh god no, not this, no, no please no please god._ "If I could ever love, it would be you I loved.

He turned and was gone in a swirl of dark fabric. Ginny fell to her knees, the tears just beginning to form in her eyes, knowing he would never return.


	4. Home

**Title:** Home

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** He has found his home.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Length: **100 words exactly

**Author(ess):** bluefuzzyelf

Home

"I'm home," he said, sounding awed.

"Yes," she said, "You're home, you're safe, you're cared for, you're loved. I promise you, you'll always be safe here. With me.

He smiled at her, and she gave him a blinding beam. His body, formerly weak and exhausted, awoke, and the creases in-between his brows disappeared as he laughed, picking her up and swinging her around.

"I'm home" This time is was less of a discovery and more a reassurance, let out on a hot breath. He buried his face in her shoulder and she placed one hand on his head.

"You're home.


	5. Holiday

**Title:** Holiday

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** A holiday at Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Length: **200 words exactly

**Author(ess):** bluefuzzyelf

Holiday

He grabbed her hand, laughing. They ran up the steps together, and once at the top, in a fit of ridiculousness, he grabbed Ginny around the waist and began to dance. It was a lively waltz, and they both giggled through it. Because it was a holiday, Ginny wore a full ankle length dress, green brocade, that Sirius had given her, because hers was too small. The dress had belonged to one of his cousins. The skirt spun as Harry twirled her.

Gradually, as they danced into a darker hallway, they slowed down. Their feet moved more and more quietly, kicking up the inch deep layer of dust on the carpet.

Harry had on hand on Ginny's waist, the other cradling her other hand. Eventually, they came to a stop, breathing heavily and stared at one another. Harry's eyes slowly slid closed and his head leaned in closer, his forehead resting on Ginny's.

They breathed in tandem.

Harry opened his eyes again and leaned back. He just looked at her, her hair falling over her shoulders and looking all the more brilliant against the cloth that was the same color as his eyes.

She was beautiful.

And he kissed her.


	6. I Miss You, Tom

**Title:** I Miss You, Tom

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** I miss him, you know. He always made me feel safe, loved, wanted, acknowledged. It's kind of funny, only not. No one ever asked me what it was like. No one ever wanted to know just how willing I was. I suppose that was to be expected. They'd be horrified if it wasn't all his fault.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author(ess):** bluefuzzyelf

I Miss You, Tom

I miss him, you know. He always made me feel safe, loved, wanted, acknowledged. It's kind of funny, only not. No one ever asked me what it was like. No one ever wanted to know just how willing I was. I suppose that was to be expected. They'd be horrified if it wasn't all his fault.

He never had to drag me down there. He asked. Granted, I didn't know what he was doing, but I went. I had so much trust in him.

I think that's what did it. No one had ever put so much of themselves into him. He really was the kind and caring boy I thought him to be in the beginning.

Something twisted him. I don't remember exactly when it happened. I can't pinpoint it to one entry or another, but something must've triggered it. That's when the blank spots started. Times I wouldn't know what was going on.

I tried to throw it away.

It came back.

His eye haunted me. They were such a dark blue it was hard to remember the color later. They were so passionate. I should've known how passionately he loved. I did know how passionately he hated. I just didn't see.

Even now, when I want nothing to do with him, the shadows creep up to me, and I see again his dark eyes, the full mouth tilting into an amused smirk. His hair always fell so attractively into his eyes.

I loved him, I did. He loved me too, told me all the time. I believed him. I still do. He told me right before I lost consciousness, and I saw, through the insanity and hatred, the love, the boy that had once been.

I know I was smiling.

He rescued me. So many times, from the cruel words of the Slytherins, from the loneliness of my dormitory. I always told him how left out I was. He talked to me.

He told me all about himself, his life, everything he felt. We talked for hours on end, and sometimes he'd show his favorite memories.

I knew it was wrong, not only because he was so much older than I, but because I knew, before he intended me to know, what he was doing.

That's why these demons follow me. I knew, far before anyone else, what was going on, and because I loved him so much, I never said a thing.

I miss him still, when I close my eyes. I remember him as he was.

Maybe one day I'll face him as he is now, and I'll tell him how much I loved him. Tell him about all the times we spent together. Tell him his own deepest secrets.

The power he held over me was so strong, I could almost feel it. It bound me to him. I would do anything for him and that's what scares me the most. Not the fact that I loved a Slytherin, a murderer, a criminal. That I would die for him, if he asked it.

But he's gone now. He no longer holds me in his thrall, but there are times I wish he did. I want to talk to him, now more than ever.

I can't.

I could never tell anyone else how I feel. There are my demons, not the kind that have horns and creep up form under your bed, but the kind that latch onto you, that are there everywhere you go.

They are the demons no one can see.

There was only one person who could chase away those demons.

Oh, Tom, I miss you.


	7. This Letter

****

Title: This Letter

****

Rating: PG

****

Summary: Live, Ginevra. When the time comes, I will face you in battle. I can think of no better way to die than by your hand and looking into your face.

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

Author(ess): Syhala

****

Word Count: 327

I write this letter to you because I figure you are the only one of your family who would not burn this upon sight. Your family is one of the last pureblood lines, even as you betray our kind. I do not know why I warn you, only that I must. The Dark Lord is coming for you, and he is coming soon. An attack on your family would devastate the resistance and he knows this. Get out of here. Spread yourselves around the world, find the places he would not look at first. He will eventually find where ever you were, but if you keep moving, you may stay alive.

You are our world's only hope. There are some here who work towards a peaceful world, a better world, but they are few and far between. Hope is all we have left. All you have left, anyway. My fate is sealed, but yours is not. I may hate your family and everything they stand for but I will not sit by and watch him destroy our own. So I send this to you as a warning. He will come in a fortnight, when you least expect it. It is your brother's birthday, is it not? Be very far away, or you will all die.

I hope you read this, and did not chuck it into the fire. I know what is happening here and I am too close to change it, but I can help divert the flow of Destiny. If you ever need help, I charge you to call on the Endless. They know me well and will help a friend of mine. Tell them you are a friend. They may spot the lie, but they will also spot the truth.

Live, Ginevra. When the time comes, I will face you in battle. I can think of no better way to die than by your hand and looking into your face.

Sincerely,

Draco Lysander Malfoy


	8. Faked Smiles

****

Title: Faked Smiles

****

Rating: PG

****

Summary: So when Draco saw that the great Potter was not actually smiling, he felt as if the world had flipped over. The sensation was rather like the night of his sixteenth birthday, when he had gotten so pissed he'd held onto the grass to keep from falling off the earth. Companion to No One Sees Eyes.

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

Author(ess): Syhala

****

Word Count: 307

Draco Malfoy, not long after he noticed that the Harry Potter he hated was not the Harry Potter walking around school, realized something else about him. It happened one day as he sat outside, alone for once, doing his homework. He had happened to look up and right across the grounds sat one Harry Potter with his friends. Draco heard him laugh and scowled, determined to return to his homework when something caught his eye.

Harry Potter was faking a smile.

Draco had learned early on that smiles could be faked, and not everyone who smiled was happy. His mother, for instance, was always smiling at her dinner parties, but it never looked _right_. There was always something wrong with it. So when Draco saw that the great Potter was not actually smiling, he felt as if the world had flipped over. The sensation was rather like the night of his sixteenth birthday, when he had gotten so pissed he'd held onto the grass to keep from falling off the earth.

Draco peered closer at Potter. His lips were turned up, his teeth were showing, but the smile didn't even reach his dimples, much less his eyes. It was forced and unnatural and grotesque. Draco wished he hadn't ever seen it, hadn't ever seen the difference in Potter's eyes or mouth because bit by bit his idea of the Golden Boy was being chipped away, sinking like a flan in a cupboard. It made him question other things in his life he was overlooking, was so confident in he couldn't see changes.

Draco scowled again and returned his attention to his essay on opaleye dragons.

It was later, when Draco's life was tumbling around like someone had stuck it in a dryer, that Draco was glad he had noticed Potter's changes. It ended up saving his life.


	9. Loyalty

**Title:** Loyalty

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** A glimpse into Ron's mind one night in the Common Room

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author(ess):** bluefuzzyelf

**Word Count:** 508

Ron Weasley, youngest son of a brood of six boys and one girl, stared into the fire, worrying darkly about his life. His best friend was currently upstairs, sleeping, probably being plagued by unnatural dreams, and it was not the first time Ron had left the dormitory during the night.

His pale, freckled face was lit by the flickering flames and gave his eyes a murky glow. The bright blue, so like Dumbledore's, was shaded, and no one noticed. Ron was used to it. In a large family, you got used to being overlooked. Being the best friend of the famous Harry Potter, you got used to it. Didn't mean you had to like it.

Ron never considered backing out. There was the time in fourth year, when he was estranged from Harry, when he had thought he could be noticed for himself. He had been miserable. Hermione had talked to him, or tried. He had gotten his wish. She was paying attention, saw the broken looks in his eyes, but it was at a price he didn't want to pay. He realized that no matter what, Harry was his best friend. He held as much love for the small, skinny savior as his did for his own brothers, and he wasn't about to let that go over a stupid envy.

He wondered if anyone ever really noticed Harry either. Maybe they were the two invisible people, albeit in different ways. People didn't see Harry because they didn't want to. They didn't see Ron because they were blinded by the light Harry exuded. It exhausted Harry, and Ron was always there to pick him back up when he fell.

Hermione noticed them, when it suited her. She was too buried in her books, to afraid and at the same time too sure in the victory. There were times when she broke out of her self--imposed prison of disbelief and she _saw_ them. Her brown eyes would fill with understanding before she hid behind her mind again. Ron wished he could have the luxury, but if he did, Harry would be alone, and Harry couldn't be alone. If Harry was alone, he would break.

Ron knew where he would be in the war, and he knew where Harry would try to put him. He was no general, despite his chess skills. He had problems with anger management. He was not one to stay behind while everyone he ever cared about marched onto the battlefield to their deaths. He would be their versatile player, their black knight. Ron Weasley was needed. The knowledge brought him some small comfort.

Ron stood up, pale skin glittering in the Common Room and walked upstairs to his dorm. Harry was thrashing, and Ron gently shook him awake and held him as the boy sobbed from fear and pain and anger. When Harry was done, he caught Ron's hand and thanked him. Ron just smiled and went to bed.

Harry would never have to fear that ron wouldn't be there, because Ron was _always_ there.


	10. Peeking

**Title:** Peeking

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** A peek into the lives of Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author(ess):** bluefuzzyelf

**Word Count:** 401

Draco Malfoy, the only child of the prestigious Lucius Malfoy, was currently wasting his valuable time away sitting by the lake and being a human being, as was so often rare for him. Many thought of the boy as a two dimensional character, thought they had him figured out. There were few who didn't share this opinion. One was his father. Another was his godfather, one Severus Snape. While Draco tried not to have any dealings with the muggle loving headmaster, even Albus Dumbledore was not prey to the illusion he carried off so well.

Well, it wasn't really an illusion. It was more being content with people underestimating him. He watched. He noticed. He wasn't one for subtlety when dealing with Potter and his posse, but he was nevertheless a subtle person. He had learned well from his father. Draco was a complex and twisting maze, still an impressionable boy under all his elegant boasts and haughty glance.

Severus Snape knew this, and watched the boy Draco sitting still watching the giant squid. His face was light with seldom seen delight. The Potions Master, a cruel and hardened man, hadn't lost his hope that the Malfoy boy could be saved. Severus had known Lucius in his school days. The man was slightly older than he, and Severus had taken to him quickly. They had been as close as Slytherins ever got.

Severus breathed quietly, and his robes rustled. Draco didn't move, didn't show any outward sign that he knew his godfather was standing behind him, but he was suddenly, abruptly aware. His professor smelt of mint and ink and aged parchment, a surprising mix of sharp and clear and musty.

They stayed that way for a while, just a man and a boy, staring into the great lake of Hogwarts.

Draco revered his professor. It was something akin to hero worship, if a Malfoy had ever been plagued with some blatant respect and love for someone. His strong glare had come not from his father's ice cold eyes but from the dark and heated eyes that belonged to Severus Snape. His frigid looks, his stride, the slight change in expression that signified deep disappointment (which Crabbe and Goyle were loathe to receive) all came from Draco's godfather.

Severus reached down with one long fingered hand and squeezed Draco's shoulder. It was light and familiar. Then he was gone.

Draco smiled.


End file.
